marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathaniel Richards (Rama-Tut) (Earth-6311)
. On his way to the future, he was delayed by a "time storm" that temporarily blocked his passage beyond the mid-20th Century A.D. Happening upon Doctor Doom, Tut revealed that Doom was the ancestor of his whose time machine he found and modified. In the course of their conversation, Doom offered the unfounded speculation that they might not be ancestors but the same person living in two different time eras at different times of his life. Although such a conclusion was both insupportable and implausible, Tut humored Doom, so impressed was he with his formidable presense . After he returned Doom to Earth, Tut was inspired by this meeting to adopt a suit of body armor and a metal mask incorporation protective and offensive devices. Although he told Doom he would leave the 20th Century to him to conquer, Tut found that he could not as yet travel forward, due to the effects of the time storm. Hence, taking the armored identity of the Scarlet Centurion, he went to Earth and succeeded in conquering the governments of the Earth with the unwitting aid of the Avengers. (This world diverged from the mainstream history as a consequence of his extratemporal interference.) Eventually thwarted, he resumed his course for the future, where he had a long career as Kang the Conqueror. At 60 years of age, one of Kang's many temporal counterparts (diverged by his frequent extratemporal interference) returned to ancient Egypt to be its beneolent ruler, having tired of a lifetime of conquest. Ruling with compassion for 10 years, he meditated upon the sins of his life, and became determined to try to undo some of them. NO longer having a working time machine, Tut had himself placed in suspended animation. In the mid-20th Century he was awakened by the Avenger named the Swordsman (an event he claimed to have foreknowledge of) and attempted to help the Avengers thwart one of Kang's most critical conquest, the capture of the Celestial Madonna. In the course of doing so, he encountered the time master Immortus and realized that Immortus was a possible future counterpart of himself. Journeying to the transtemporal realm of Limbo to investigate the secrets of time, Rama-Tut became Immortus. | Powers = Aging: Rama-Tut is over 70 years old chronologically, but has managed to stop his aging completely using his far-flung futuristic technology. Thus he appears to be a man in his mid-40s. | Abilities = As Kang: Superior-level Intellect: Though it is hard to gauge Kang's intellect given his futuristic origins, his genius is nothing short of super-human by modern standards. He commands technology beyond the most sophisticated designs of Stark Industries and Doctor Doom, and has made breakthroughs in time travel and robotics. Kang is the only known time traveler (other than his counterpart Immortus) who has the ability to travel through time without creating divergences. Political Savvy Kang is a brilliant military tactician and a peerless general. Using his considerable charisma, Kang was able to raise an army and conqueror his first world within weeks of building his armor. He has conquered everything within 100 light years from Other Earth, including the counterpart Badoon and Shi'ar empires of his reality. Though he considers it a chore, Kang is also a capable statesman. Skilled Combatant: Kang is a master of both armed and unarmed combat. He has managed to go toe-to-toe with Captain America, and single handedly held back Immortus's time-tossed army for several minutes during the Destiny War. | Equipment = | Transportation = Possesses a large space ship, capable of travel through both time and space. | Weapons = He typically carries various weapons, such as an anti-matter defense screen generator, a "vibration-ray" projector, an electromagnetic field amplifier, neutrino-ray warheaded missile launcher (hand-gun size), electrical paralysis generator, nerve gas sprayer and a molecular expander. He commands a vast array of warriors from across all periods of time, including his own future era, armed with advanced weaponry. He used numerous robots, most notably his Growing Man stimuloids, packed with the "Growth Pollen" of the world Kosmos, which causes them to grow in size and strength by absorbing kinetic energy; this Growth Pollen uses the same energy accessed via the size-changing "Pym Particles" discovered by Dr Hank Pym. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Directory * A Brief History of Kang (Does not cover Avengers Forever or later) }} Category:Time Travelers Category:Richards Family Category:Summoning Category:Geniuses Category:Fantastic Four Villains